Lost: Juliet Lives
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: After an incident in 1977 that almost claimed Juliet's life, Sawyer decides it is time to really cherish all that he has. First chapter, a lot is taken off season 5 finale and season 6 premiere. All AU after that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

If you believe tales of old than you believe that there is only one other person out there in the world for you who can make you feel certain things. Who can break your heart with nothing more than sad eyes. James Sawyer Ford thought for a brief moment that, that woman for him was Kate Austen but during her time away in what they called the real world, Sawyer had come to find out that the person who fit that description perfectly was none other than Juliet Burke. The three years back in the 70's working for the Dharma Initiative, Sawyer had come to realize that what he had for Kate was nothing more than lust. She was a lot like him and there was always that connection but Juliet? She was the real deal. So when Juliet had claimed Jack was right about having to blow the island up, Sawyer had become confused. Especially since she was the one who led the great sub escape. "Why are you doing this, Juliet?" He had asked her.

"Because if I never have to meet you, I never have to lose you." She had responded.

And with those words, the blonde haired, blue eyed angel had walked past him on her way back to where the others were. Leaving Sawyer with his thoughts. Yeah, he looked at Kate but it was more because the con man had felt bad for her. Here she was trying to stop Jack from doing what he said he was going to do. He was out there planning to blow this place up which meant never meeting Kate in the first place. His heart belonged to Juliet and in this moment Sawyer really wished he had of told her this. But, judging by experience, he felt she wouldn't believe him anyways.

_**LOST**_

Words fall short as well as one's breath when their whole world begins to shake and rattle from underneath their feet. Why didn't Sawyer just say those words to Juliet? Why didn't he just tell her his heart belonged to her? Because now he had been sitting on the ground crying. The one thing he couldn't let go of just slipped from his hands and fell at least a hundred feet to what Sawyer believed was her death. _"I love you, James. I love you so much." _She had said to him as he begged and pleaded with her to not let go. To not leave him.

The one person in all his life he had never run away from. Had always felt like he could say anything to. She was gone and now Sawyer was exactly where he believed he deserved to be. Alone. But as he sat there and looked up at the sky, a great white light emitted from the trees, blinding them all and suddenly it was dark. Where was everyone else? Who cared? Right now, Sawyer's eyes were on the Swan Hatch that had imploded thirty years in to the future. Exactly how they had left it after Desmond had used the fail safe key. Sawyer had remembered when Charlotte had died when they switched over in time and when they had come back for them, she was just gone. Which probably meant, so was Juliet. He couldn't even bury her, and put her to rest. How was he going to move on?

Sawyer never came back to reality until he looked in the corner of his eye and saw Jack standing there, looking down at the imploded hatch. Miles was standing beside him asking, "Are we back?"

But Sawyer never really paid attention to Miles' question, or Jack's reply. He just walked over and punched the doctor in the face, making Miles jump back and out of the way. "You did this!" Sawyer exclaimed as he threw another punch, this one taking the doctor down, "It didn't work, Doc!" Sawyer exclaimed, "And now she's gone! Because of you!"

Sawyer began to walk over. He was going to straddle the doctor who didn't seem to be fighting back, and lay it on him. But Kate had come out of nowhere and put a hand to his chest. "Sawyer! Back off!" She exclaimed.

"Don't tell me to back off, Kate!" Sawyer exclaimed, which threw Kate for a loop because he always referred to her as 'Freckles'. "He just couldn't leave things the way they were! It had to be his way! Well, congratulations Doc! You got us back here! You didn't change anything, except you killed Juliet!"

During the heat of Sawyer's words, Jin had walked out as well. Witnessing the wrath of Sawyer. He had heard the cowboy yelling from back at the van where he and Hugo were watching over Sayid and decided to come over and check things out. Jack got to his feet and wiped the blood off his bottom lip as he kept his eyes on Sawyer. He understood the man's anger and wouldn't fight him, but he would block any more hits that came his way. "Sawyer... I'm sorry." It was all Jack could say.

Jack had a firm belief that what's done is done but that didn't erase the fact that he felt bad for getting the woman he had once protected, killed. "You're sorry? You're sorry Doc!?" Sawyer was furious now as he stepped past Kate, ready to throw down with Jack yet again, "Maybe we should finish what we started earlier!"

"Shut up!" Kate exclaimed.

"Look Kate, don't get inv-" Sawyer had started but Kate shushed him.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes at the woman being shushed, but when he finally did, he could hear a small voice calling out. "James." And he knew right away that it was Juliet.

Sawyer looked down at the imploded hatch, his eye's widening as he ran down the hill that led to the Swan Hatch. Tumbling a bit as he ran and calling out her name. Jin, Miles, Jack and Kate had followed him down, rushing over to help him move everything from the hatch. But they came upon a beam that was much too heavy to move on their own. All five of them pushed but it wouldn't budge. The small voice of Juliet calling out his name, keeping Sawyer going. "We're coming Juliet!" he called out.

Jack looked at Jin. "We can't move this, but there is a chain on the van. We can use that to move the beam." Jack ordered and Jin nodded his head before rushing off up the hill again.

Miles and Jack moved up the hill to wait for Jin to come back and help with the chains. Sawyer had stayed by the beam, just trying to see down it but couldn't. "It's okay." He called out to her, "We are coming, Juliet. You're going to be alright."

_**LOST**_

Hugo sat beside Sayid just waiting for Jin to return. He was worried about what went on down there, and what had caused that insane light. But he was also worrying about Sayid who seemed to be bleeding out more and more. Hugo then heard some footsteps from the other side of the van and he stood up, quickly taking out his gun. He stood a moment trying to figure out how to use this thing, and wondered how the others made it look so easy. He then moved swiftly to the back of the van. "Who's there?" Hugo called out, "I have a gun. And I totally know how to use it!"

Of course, he didn't but how would the other person know that? Hugo walked out to the other side of the van, his gun pointed but he quickly drew back once he saw who it was. "Jacob?" He asked as he put the gun away.

"Hello Hugo." Jacob said as he moved towards him, "I need you to do something very important for me."

"Name it, dude." Hugo had said.

"Your friend over there, he's in bad shape. But he can't die, Hugo." Jacob said, catching the confused look on Hugo's face but going on, "And another one of your friends? She is badly hurt too, Hugo. She can't die either. Both of them are very important to the island."

Hugo shook his head, still very confused. "What can I do?" Hugo asked, "Jack is the doctor. And he said he can't help Sayid."

"You need to take your friends to the temple, Hugo. You take them there, and they will know what to do." Jacob replied.

"How do I get there?" Hugo asked, silently wondering who the 'her' was. It had to be either Juliet or Kate.

"Ask Jin. He knows where the whole in the ground is, where the smoke monster lives." Jacob said, "Get him to take you there, go down inside that hole, Hugo. And there you will find a man who will help you. You still have that guitar case?"

Hugo nodded his head, remembering the guitar case that Jacob had left behind for him in the Taxi cab. Well, at least he assumed it was Jacob. Hugo opened his mouth to say something else when he heard Jin calling out his name. He turned only for a second but when he looked back towards Jacob, he was gone. Hugo turned just as Jin had come around. "Help me quickly get Sayid in to the van. We need to take the van down to the hatch. Juliet needs our help." Jin said.

Without hesitation, Hugo went to the other side of the van, helped put Sayid inside, and then they were on their way back to help Juliet.

_**LOST**_

Sawyer just stayed in the same spot, forever trying to see down to see if she was okay. Every once in a while, he would grow impatient and try again to move the beam on his own but Kate would always stop him. Wanting him to save his energy for when there actually was something they could do about it. "I haven't heard her say anything for a while!" Sawyer exclaimed, out of fear.

"Maybe she knows we are coming, Sawyer." Kate tried to reassure him, "She heard you tell her we were coming."

Sawyer took in a deep breath as his eyes went back down through the hole again, trying to seek Juliet out for the hundredth time. "If she dies," He said in a deadpan voice, "I'll kill him."

Sawyer looked at Kate with dark eyes. He didn't care right now who he was to her. He blamed Jack for this happening and he wasn't just going to let it go. Kate looked back and never spoke a word to Sawyer. This side of him frightened her and she truly believed that he would kill him. Look at all the years Sawyer had been looking for 'Tom Sawyer'. Both of their attentions were drawn to the sound of the van speeding over and now both of them stood up. Jack and Miles quickly grabbed the chain and threw it down to Kate who picked it up and ran over. Between her and Sawyer, they wrapped it tightly around the beam by the time Jack and Miles had gotten down there. Jin stepped on the gas and for a moment, it looked as though the chain was going to break, but it didn't.

With some time and effort, they finally got the beam up and out of the way. Sawyer slipping in to the hole and down where Juliet was. Drenched in her own blood. Sawyer moved everything in his way between him and her. And once he finally had, he slipped down and took the blonde in his arms. Sitting there quietly just holding her as he tried to think of a way to get her out. "We should get coffee some time." Juliet had said.

Sawyer looked at her with sad eyes and then looked up, taking in his surroundings. "I gotta get you out of here." Sawyer said, trying his best not to cry.

"We can go dutch." Juliet was smiling as though she had only just met Sawyer, and this worried the cowboy.

"Juliet?" Sawyer asked, "It's me."

Juliet's eyes changed all expression as the smile slowly faded from her face. "James?" She asked as he nodded his head. "Kiss me."

"You got it, Blondie." Sawyer said.

Sawyer leaned in and kissed Juliet's lips. A soft, slow and sensual kiss. One that he wished could last forever, but ended much too soon. When he looked back at the blonde in his arms, she was smiling again as she looked in to his eyes. "I have something important to tell you." Juliet said.

Sawyer ran his fingers through her hair and gave a smile. "You tell me." Sawyer said, as Juliet just looked up at him.

Outside the Swan Hatch, everyone stood waiting to see if Juliet was going to be okay. Kate was nervous for more than one reason. Juliet always had her back no matter what so she saw her as a friend, but on top of that, Sawyer's words rang through her head. _"If she dies, I'll kill him."_

There was a movement in the corner of Kate's eyes as she and the rest of them looked up towards Sawyer coming out of the hole, Juliet in his arms. Jack's own stomach did a flip, wondering if she was okay. When he saw a slight movement, and the blonde's eyes opened, Jack sighed a sigh of relief but then he saw the expression on Sawyer's face and the cowboy was not happy. "You best pray everything works out, Doc." He said with darkened eyes, "Or I am going to kill you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOST**_

Jack had rushed back to the van before anyone else, moving Sayid just slightly as the former torturer just grumbled out in pain. "Sorry, man." Jack had said, "We have to make room for one more person."

Hugo blinked his eyes from the front seat. As soon as Jin had come back and told him that they needed to help Juliet, he had known exactly who Jacob spoke of. And seeing Sawyer come along with her in his arms, it was more then clear. Sawyer rested Juliet down on the seat just over Sayid who was on the floor. Jin, Kate, and Miles coming close behind as Jack looked back at them. He climbed out of the van and gave a shake of his head. "We won't all fit inside of the van." Jack said as he looked inside at both Juliet and Sayid. His eyes sad and filled with worry. He had no idea what to do for either one of them. His eyes then averted back to the ones in front of him. "Sawyer would have to go, that is a given, and me, and Hugo. Only one more."

"Jin." Hugo said from the window in the van as Jack looked back at him, "It has to be Jin. And he has to drive."

"Why?" Jack asked with question in his eyes.

"Who cares why?!" Sawyer exclaimed as he got out of the van as well, "Staypuff said it has to be Jin, and we ain't got time to argue that." Sawyer looked towards Jin, "So get in the driver's seat, Jin. We gotta go."

Jin gave him a nod as he ran around to the driver's seat. Jack looked towards Kate before taking a single step towards her. "You and Miles gonna be alright? You'll be able to track us?" Jack asked.

Kate nodded her head at Jack. "We got this, Jack." Kate said as she looked at her two friends who seemed to be dying, "You just need to get them wherever it is you can save them."

Jack took in a deep breath as he shook his head. "There is nothing I can do /to/ save them, Kate." Jack said.

Kate turned her gaze back to Jack, a stoic expression written on her features. She couldn't even say anything, because if she were to open her mouth right now? She would only cry. "Hurry up, Jack!" Hugo demanded.

Jack nodded his head before running over to the van and gently jumping inside, Sawyer closing the door behind him. Kate and Miles had both stood close by just watching them, until the moment they were gone. "So, I guess this means you and I have a long walk ahead of us, huh?" Miles asked the brunette.

_**Three Years Earlier**_

_"Two more weeks. That's all I'm asking." Sawyer had said to Juliet out on the docks as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes that seemed to sparkle against the moonlight._

_"Okay." She said, "Two weeks."_

_The smiles exchanged were enough to tell anyone that it would be much longer then two weeks. Even one week later Juliet had known she wouldn't be going anywhere. All her life she had settled for what she believed she had deserved in this life, not really knowing that she had been worth so much more and that one day, if patient enough, she would be led to her soulmate. Which, was what was happening now. _

_Sawyer had his own place here in Dharmaville, as well as Juliet but the bonus was that they had lived next door to one another. It hadn't been the same house that Juliet had back in her time with the Others, but it was just as beautiful and homey. She had been sitting in her living room, reading a book when someone had knocked softly on the door. Juliet stood, put her book down, and walked over towards her front door before opening wide and seeing Sawyer in front of her with his big, dimpled grin. Which only made the smile that was on her face beam even more. "Hey there." She said as she pushed some of her long blonde locks, back behind her ear._

_Sawyer couldn't help but get lost in the blue eyed glance for only a second or two. He finally caught himself and cleared his throat. Getting like this over a woman wasn't something he was use to. He was more of a sly guy, make them think they have no other choice but him, type of man. But Juliet made him want to change all of that. "Some of the people here in Dharmaville are all getting together up at the beach. Bar-be-que, beers, swimming. You in?" Sawyer asked her. _

_Juliet squinted her brows slightly before tilting her head at Sawyer. "Really?" She asked, "This is the first I've heard of that. Aren't social events usually planned?"_

_Sawyer reached to the back of his neck and rubbed it with an awkward little laugh. "Yeah well," He said before dropping his hand back down to his side. "Horace thought of it. It's not even really a social event, he just wants something to do and he asked me if I, and a plus one, would like to join him. So I told him I would ask my plus one." Sawyer gave his charming grin towards the blonde now, and Juliet couldn't help but smile sweetly._

_"Of course." Juliet replied, her smile beaming, "Let me just go grab a towel." _

_**LOST**_

In the van, Sawyer sat in the back, his hand reached up and holding on to Juliet's. "Just hold on." He had spoke to her, as his other hand came up and started brushing her hair back from her eyes. "I got you." He had said, barely above a whisper in his own sad tone.

Juliet kept her eyes pierced on Sawyer, as though he were the lifeline that would keep her alive. "Where are we going, Hurley?" Jack had asked him, considering the way he spoke before, he knew exactly where he was going.

Hugo looked towards Jin as he drove. He wasn't sure if what he was about to say was going to sound crazy to him, and everyone else in the car or not. They seemed to believe him every other time he had seen the dead. Well, not at first but times have changed. "Dude," Hugo finally said, knowing it was well worth the risk, "Do you know where the smoke monster lives? The hole underneath the wall?"

Jin looked at Hugo for a slight second before looking towards where he was driving. "Yes." He had replied, "It was where Rousseau and her men from the boat had ended up. One, lost his arm. The rest? Their sanity." Jin had explained before his whole demeanor had changed, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because that is where we are going." Hugo said.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Sawyer exclaimed, "You're telling me that where we are going is the home of that... /thing/?! Why the hell would we do that?!"

Hugo turned in his seat to look back at Sawyer. His look alone had meant business. He had a job to do there that involved a guitar case, that he may or may not have looked in to, and saving two of his friends. "Do you wanna save Juliet and Sayid?!" Hugo exclaimed as Sawyer's expression now turned soft, "We need to go to the hole in the wall. It's the only way!"

"Who told you that?" Jack had asked from his spot in the back.

Hugo blinked as Jack asked his question and then turned his attention back to the front. "Jacob did." Hugo said, "He said that we need to save Sayid and Juliet and that taking them to the hole in the wall, is what will save them. Taking them to the temple."

"The temple?" Sawyer asked, slightly confused, "What is the temple? And why haven't we heard about it before?" Of course, there was no way of Sawyer knowing that back in the day when he and Kate had taken little Ben there, that, that was exactly where Richard had taken him.

"Just... trust me, dude." Hugo said as he took in a deep breath, "Sayid and Juliet are going to be fine."


End file.
